Holy Order of Vatorica
History The Founding The History of the Holy Order of Vatorica begins some forty thousand years ago on the planet Lightwind now a pinnacle of Vatorican architecture and philosophy and home to the Vatorican Philosophical Academy the Vatorican Guard Academy and the University of the Light. You see the Primus Arrius Sect of the Arrian Religion became disenfranchised by the Anaxian Religious Council as being too purist and to extreme in their approach to outsiders. Several dozen initiates were brought before the Council to testify as to the extremity of the sect. Under Pontifex Orion Fascinus Petronius the sect fled from the Council’s judgment in what is known as the Primian Exodus. They fled to Lightwind, the longtime home of the Order’s Council of Elders and its main sanctuary, the Temple of Primus Arrius. Once there the sect began to build up a defensive fleet in preparation for the repercussions their flight would surely bring from not only the Religious Council but certainly by this time the Central Ministry of the Interior if not the Kaiser himself. Within two years a massive religious conflict erupted throughout the Anaxes Star Empire, with the loyalists vying to eradicate the Primus Arrian Sect and Separatists vying to gain independence from t he Star Empire. Both sides seemed somehow equally matched. The Anaxians today would tell you that is because their long time rivals the Tel Aran, and the Syan Unity funded the Primus Arrian Sect, but the Vatoricans say that it was Primus Arrius himself intervening to assist his most devout followers in their time of need. The Pontifex Petronius quickly dissolved the Council of Elders in fear they would sell out the Sect in o rder for self preservation. This unnerved many of the Sect’s most loyal followers because it allowed for Petronius to declare himself Pontifex Maximus without the Council’s blessing which hadn’t happened in over 8,000 years (8 Eras). Several important leaders who did actively speak out against the power becoming more centralized under Petronius seemed to just overnight up and disappear. The Holy Order of Vatorica was proclaimed on the planet of Vatos, which was renamed Vatorica by Petronius. The War of Reclamation ensued between the Anaxes Star Empire (The Religious Council) and the Vatoricans (Primus Arrius Sect). Pontifex Maximus Petronius (1st) led the Vatorican fleets into the Irondoors system hoping to stop any counter measure the Star Empire would take to bring Vatorica back into its hold. Just a month after arriving in the Irondoors system with just under 100 starships of varying classes, an Anaxian Star Fleet numbering well into the upper 700s led by Grand Admiral Mirabelle Avitus. Her fleet smashed the Vatorican fleet and captured Pontifex Maximus Petronius who was hastily tried and executed on site. Even with their leader dead, their fleet decimated and their futures put in question the people of the Primus Arrius sect fought on in a guerilla style war of independence for another 190 years before finally a weakened Anaxes Star Empire had to let them go in what would come to be known as the Silver-Gold Pact of Reclamation. Giving full independence to the Holy Order of Vatorica under a new Pontifex and a new Council of Elders. The Next Generation With the next 1,000 years came a surprisingly large amount of wealth and prosperity for the people of the Holy Order. Immigration went from almost none to billions every year until finally the Holy Order banned Immigration all together unless approved by the government, to deal with the large influx. Under Pontifex Vibius Pisentius Caprarius and the Council of Elders the Holy Order grew to become one of the galaxy's major political players and they began to use this clout to anned some systems around them. They signed a non-aggression pact and a trade agreement with the Syan Unity to the South so as to be able to focus on Anaxes. They were still hungry for revenge after all. This was called the Black Accords by the other civilizations but by Syan and Vatorica it was called the Peace of Gods. With the ascension of Pontifex Titus Liburnius Maritialis some 2,000 years ago the Vatorican government shifted from internal focus to preparing for war. Within 40 years the War of Righteousness began as the Vatorican Navy crossed from Lucca to Irondoors and bombarded the system until it surrendered some 10 days later. The War (Then to Now) Under Pontifex Maritialis (I) Vatorica made major gains from Anaxes but his premature death at the battle of Pantora caused a shift in the war. His successor Pontifex Caius Calidius Facilis was incapable of leading Vatorica and was assassinated three years later after a catastrophic defeat at the battle of Prai. Succeeded by Pontifex Appius Victricius Bamballio who was not much better. During his 15 year reign the Vatorican gains were all lost and Anaxes under Kaiser Wilhelm von Strignich conquered 13 systems from Vatorica itself. Pontifex Bamballio was killed at the Battle of Padova, when the Vatorican Admiral Aelia Paetina shot him in the back of the head and assumed authority for the time being. Civitanova Colony Vatorica.jpg|Civatanova Colony of Vatorica's Guardian Citadel.jpg|Guardian Citadel Vatorican Palace of Light.jpg|Palace of Light on Vatorica Vatorican Throne Room.jpg|Throne Room of the Pontifex Under her careful guidance the new Pontifex Lucius Suedius Venator saw the reconquest of the 13 lost systems and the conquest of much of the old holdings from when Pontifex Maritalis was in power. The Council of Elders grew wary of her power and systematically had her killed some 8 years after Pontifex Venator's reconquests were nearing completion. The Pontifex was then kidnapped by "pirates" and was left to die. The Council then elevated ArchBishop Gnaeus Cornelius to the level of Pontifex who then took the name Gnaeus Cornelius Lutorius. With Pontifex Lutorius' rise the war took an ugly turn for Anaxes. Kaiser Wilhelm was assassinated in Blue Citadel. His family was wiped out systematically and the Royal House of Von Hohenzollern under the Kaiserine Maria (IV). A civil war erupted in Anaxes further abandoning some of the border systems with Vatorica. Which Pontifex Lutorius quickly siezed and bolstered. As the Armies of Vatorica landed on planet after planet they began to "clense" the population of all non-humans, until finally 18 systems were then purely human. 36 years passed before Anaxes was able to stop the advances of the Holy Order, but at great cost. They lost upwards of 45 sytems most of which were "clensed". Many like Irondoors which had fallen long ago were beginning to accept Vatorican rule and not Anaxian. Kaiserine Maria (IV) who emerged victorius from the civil war, quickly put Grand Admiral Joseph von Kimmel incharge of pushing the Vatorican scurge back. Pontifex Lutorius was killed at the battle of Recopia when his starship was suicidally rammed by Admiral Beatrix Dalia which was then known as the Last Stand of Dalia. Her statue now adorns Peace Plaza on Anaxes and the Dalian Naval Academy was created on her homeworld of Eden after her death. With the death of Lutorius the war settled into a stalemate once Vatorica was pushed back to her original borders. It has held that way with some attacks and counterattacks on both sides for the last 2,000 years. Now however a ceasefire was signed some 15 years ago. It is shaky as a new Pontifex Maximus has been procaimed (Lucas St. Clair) and he has dismissed the Council of Elders much to their own disatisfaction but the people of the Holy Order, the Military, and most of the Religious Class agreed that the time was now to disband the tradition of having a Council of Elders. Border tension has increased in the last couple years making Regent Kaiserine Johannah von Hohenzoller and Pontifex Maximus St. Clair have to prepare for what they both believe is inevitably a resumation of the war. Culture The culture of the Holy Order of Vatorica is a religious based one. Centered on the 7 Principles of Primus Arrius. The Seven Principles are: 1. You Must Be Religiously Centered 2. Family Above Others 3. Hospitality 4. Non-believers are below you 5. Spread the Words of Primus Arrius 6. Make the Pilgramage to the Temple of Light 7. Honesty is Required With the Principles at the core of Vatorican Society the government led by the Religious Wing (The Pontifex Maximus) the people of Vatorica enjoy great freedoms and government support while foreigners are treated horribly and shunned if they are not believers or not human. Though recently non-human believers have begun to be treated as somewhat better than just outright non-humans. Don't mess with their culture. That is a warning because if you offend them outright they will seek revenge. Not something you're gonna want. Economy Imports *Textiles *Advanced Weapons Technology *Starships (Heavy Classes) Exports *Luxury Goods *Culture (Primus Arrius Centric Though) *Assassins Major Trading Partners *Syan Unity *Principality of Kalasia *Syndicracy of Casavar *Commonwealth of Tasmesir Category:Civilizations